L'échéance
by Flot
Summary: Voldemort a été vaincu et Harry Potter a disparu. Un an plus tard, le jeune homme revient en secret à Poudlard avec une petite fille de dix ans bien étrange. Que s'est-il passé il y a un an ? Sevurus Snape veut absolument le savoir. HPSS. Happy End.
1. Prologue Jour J

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note 1 : prend pas en compte tomes six et sept

Note 2 : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J**

La nuit s'éclairait doucement en ce matin de décembre, et le soleil froid et pâle apparaissait lentement à l'horizon. Assis près du lac de Poudlard, Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte du changement de luminosité tant il regardait fixement ses mains égratignées où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. Vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon et d'un polo, il ne paraissait pas non plus avoir froid malgré la faible température. Cependant, un observateur averti aurait pu apercevoir les très légers tremblements qui l'agitaient et remarquer qu'il avait la chair de poule. Cet hypothétique observateur aurait alors pu se demander pourquoi il ne mettait pas la cape noire posée à ses côtés. Harry était tout simplement trop absorbé par ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu'il avait froid. Tout son esprit était fixé sur la signification des égratignures que portaient ses mains. Il pensait également aux quelques gouttes de sang qui s'en étaient échappées. Il paraissait en cet instant tellement désespéré et résigné...

Harry sembla soudain prendre une décision. Il se leva brutalement, pris le couteau en argent qui était dans une des poches de sa cape et s'entailla largement le poignet. Il regarda tristement le sang s'écouler et le vent l'emporter, tout comme il emportait les quelques mots qu'il prononçait...


	2. Jour J plus 12 mois partie 1

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J + douze mois** (partie une)

Severus Snape regardait fixement le jeune homme de dix-huit ans allongé sur le lit de la petite pièce attenante à l'infirmerie. Harry Potter avait à peine changé en un an. Ses cheveux étaient seulement un peu plus long -ils lui arrivaient maintenant un peu en dessous des épaules- et il avait dû prendre quelques centimètres. Sinon, il paraissait toujours aussi mince, voir chétif, avec un teint toujours aussi pâle et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair toujours aussi présente sur son front. Il avait actuellement les yeux fermés, mais le professeur savait qu'ils étaient toujours les mêmes, les même que ceux de Lily Potter.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas et sa respiration, lente et faible, ne s'entendait quasiment pas. Il était plus facile de le croire mort qu'endormit. Le professeur se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise qui était là. Qu'avait donc fait le Grand Harry Potter en un an ? Nul ne savait comment il avait vaincu le Maître des Ténèbres, ni pourquoi il avait disparu juste après, sans même passer ses examens et obtenir son diplôme. Et aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, il était de retour à Poudlard, avec vraisemblablement l'accord du directeur. Que savait donc Albus Dumbledore ?

Severus Snape pris alors une décision qui lui poserait encore bien plus de questions et de soucis par la suite. Il décida d'utiliser l'occlumencie sur son ancien élève endormit.

_Harry était adossé à une souche dans une forêt dense et touffue dont la plupart des arbres étaient nus. Au milieu des feuilles mortes en grandes partie décomposées, il gisait, couvert de sang (le sien ?), ses bras reposant à ses côtés et ses poignets entaillés tournés vers le ciel. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il regardait une petite fille, d'une dizaine d'années, face à lui. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état et semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder ses yeux fixés sur l'enfant. Cette dernière l'observait avec un léger étonnement et ne paraissait pas effrayée ni par le sang qui le couvrait et s'écoulait, ni par la douleur qu'exprimait les yeux du jeune homme. Elle portait les vestiges de ce qui avait sans doute été une robe et qui aujourd'hui était d'une propreté plus que douteuse, déchirée en de multiples endroits. Elle avait les genoux égratignés et couverts de boue, tout comme ses mains, ses coudes et ses pieds qui étaient nus. Une respiration sifflante et légèrement haletante -comme si l'air devenait subitement rare- se faisait entendre. _Snape chercha d'où elle pouvait provenir, avant de comprendre que ce son rauque et irrégulier était émis par Harry lui-même.

La scène changea rapidement. _Harry marchait lentement dans un couloir sombre. La peur l'oppressait et ses mains tremblaient. Une légère lueur provenait de sa baguette, qu'il tenait à la main. Des pas précipités et lourds se firent entendre derrière lui. Harry se retourna et se fit violemment plaqué au mur par un homme plus grand que lui habillé en noir. Il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement et serrait convulsivement sa baguette. Celui qui l'entravait lui balbutia, dans un sanglot, quelques mots sans suite à l'oreille. « Non... pourquoi... partir... pas... non... perdu... non... mourir... pas... non... non... non... non... ». Son haleine empestait l'alcool -_Snape le sentait alors qu'il se trouvait bien à un mètre de lui_- et il était clair qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. _Le professeur ne voyait pas son visage et se demandait qui pouvait être cet homme._ Harry le serrât dans ses bras, dans la mesure où il le pouvait. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler et lui aussi paraissait triste. Harry prononçât alors deux mots d'un ton où perçait tout l'amour et la peine qu'il ressentait pour cet homme en noir qui le serrait contre lui. Cela semblât apaiser immédiatement ce dernier. _

_« Je sais. »._

Severus Snape se retrouva dans une librairie vraisemblablement moldue. _Harry conseillait les quelques clients éparses qui étaient encore dans les rayons. _Le souvenir devait être relativement récent car il avait les cheveux aussi longs que sur son lit d'infirmerie, à Poudlard._ La boutique allait bientôt fermer. Une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans le regardait faire en souriant. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette et était un peu plus petite qu'Harry. Quand le tout dernier client eut payé son achat -Recettes de cuisine pour Magie des sens de Lee Tchi- elle s'approchât du jeune homme._

_« Tu peux rentrer, je vais m'occuper de la fermeture. »_

_Elle passa devant lui en ramassant quelques livres tombés par terre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ferma à clef. Harry ne bougea pas._

_« Johanna. »_

_« C'est jamais très bon quand tu utilises mon prénom en entier. »_

_« Jo. J'arrête de travailler demain. Ce sera mon dernier jour. »_

_Elle se retourna vers lui, visiblement en colère._

_« Alors quoi, tu vas me donner ta démission ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant ? Tu me prends un peu de cours là. Harry, je n'ai que deux employés, si tu me lâches je vais avoir de gros problèmes, surtout avant les fêtes. »_

_Harry était triste, cela se voyait à l'éclat de ses yeux._

_« Je ne pensait pas que ce serait si rapide. »_

_La colère de la jeune femme se transforma instantanément en inquiétude._

_« Tu veux une chaise ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux que je te ramènes chez toi ? Ca va aller ? »_

_Harry opina de la tête._

_« Ca va. »_

_« Sûr ? »_

_« Merci Jo. Je suis désolé de te prendre de cours, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis tellement désolé. »_

_La Jo__ en question avait les larmes aux yeux et le regardait fixement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait._

Encore une forêt -la même que celle du premier souvenir ?- Snape l'ignorait. Il sursauta violemment quand il vit qui était face à Harry. _Le Maître des Ténèbres semblait souffrir et une grimace de colère déformait encore plus son visage._

_« Que m'as-tu fait ? »_

_Harry sourit à la question de son ennemi. Il avait réussi. Oui, il avait réussi, et Voldemort allait disparaître pour de bon cette fois. _Severus Snape comprit qu'il voyait sans doute un aperçu du combat final_. Potter fut soudainement pris d'un vertige, ce qui fit ricaner le mage noir. Ricanement qui se termina en toux et en crachats de sang. L'adolescent se repris et leva sa baquette, mais l'ennemi fut plus rapide et il fut envoyé au sol. De grandes plaies, profondes et sanguinolentes, couvraient son torse et son dos. Le sang coulait lentement sur ses bras et ses jambes, jusqu'à créer une petite flaque à ses pieds._

_« Accio épée de Griffondor. »_

_Voldemort sourit à ses mots. L'enfant comptait vraiment le tuer avec ça ? Il devait vraiment être désespéré. L'épée arriva rapidement par les airs. Harry s'en saisi et fit face à l'homme qui était responsable de tout ses tourments._

Severus Snape reconnu le salon du 12 Square Grimmaud. C'est donc là que Potter s'était caché tout ce temps ? Il avait dû utiliser un sortilège et un gardien du secret. _Une petite fille_ _-la même que celle du premier souvenir, elle avait à peine grandie- était couverte d'un épais liquide rouge. C'est comme si elle avait trempé ses bras et ses jambes dans un baquet de teinture. Ses vêtements, auparavant blancs, étaient à présent éclaboussé de couleur, tout comme l'étaient son visage et ses cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval haute qui lui arrivait aux épaules. _Le professeur, ancien espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix et assassin pour Voldemort, reconnut immédiatement l'odeur._ Il s'agissait de sang. Sang qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le sien car elle ne portait aucunes blessures. Le liquide rouge foncé gouttait lentement sur le tapis et les deux lames courbes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en étaient recouverts. Harry, debout face à elle, la regardait d'une expression neutre. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant._

_« Je les ai tous éliminé. Les mangemorts ne sont pas très résistants. Les Oorgaïs sont bien plus difficiles à attraper. »_

_L'enfant disait cela distraitement, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence._

_« Merci Lizzie. ... Tu devrais aller te laver. »_

_« Tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas en mettre partout. ...Harry ? ...Je sais que tu veux limiter le nombre de morts, mais le choix n'existe pas toujours. ...Et je sais que tu le sais. »_

_« Oui, c'est sûr. ... Le choix ... et l'absence de choix... »_

_Il savait dit cela avec un sourire triste, voir désespéré. Lizzie se détourna, posa les lames sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry n'avait pas bougé et semblait littéralement perdu dans ses pensées._

_Il faisait vraiment très sombre. _Le professeur indiscret ne reconnaissait rien. Impossible de savoir où il se trouvait, mais il sentait la présence d'Harry non loin de lui._ Potter soupirât et il y eut comme un bruit de draps froissés._

_« Lily... »_

_Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait prononcé ce mot d'un ton endormi, où perçait les accents de l'amour inconditionnel mêlé à la satisfaction, la tristesse et le désespoir. Il s'agissait de la voix de Severus Snape._ Sa propre voix, réalisa alors l'homme. Comment cela était-il possible ?


	3. Jour J plus 11 mois 3 semaines 1 jour

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note 1 : prend pas en compte tomes six et sept

Note 2 : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J + onze mois, trois semaines et un jour**

Harry avait longuement hésité, mais il avait finalement pris sa décision. Il lui suffisait de l'annoncer à Dumbledore, en espérant qu'il soit d'accord. Sinon, il pourrait toujours lui forcer la main en laissant Lizzie à Dobby. L'elfe de maison serait enchanté de la marque de confiance que cela représentait. En tout cas, ce serait toujours mieux que l'orphelinat. Le fait que Lizzie ne soit pas humaine -ou du moins pas tout à fait- l'incitait à ne pas confier l'enfant au monde moldu, mais au contraire, à la garder dans le monde sorcier. La solution idéale dépendait cependant de Dumbledore. Harry se sentait responsable d'elle, mais il savait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Il soupirât et se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige. Il lui remit la lettre, écrite à l'intention du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, et l'envoya vers Poudlard.

Le 12 Square Grimmaud n'avait pas changé. La maison était restée telle quelle était après la mort de Sirius. L'emplacement de celle-ci, ainsi que l'identité de Harry Potter avait été scellé et Lizzie en était le gardien du secret. L'enfant était bien moins sauvage et bien plus sociable que lors de leur rencontre, presque un an plus tôt. Elle, qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie au cœur de la forêt interdite, avait doucement appris des choses aussi basiques que la cuisine ou l'écriture et la lecture de l'alphabet occidental. Elle avait rapidement pu aller à l'école publique du quartier. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré William. Âgé de deux ans de plus qu'elle, il était une classe au-dessus. Il habitait seul avec sa sœur, Johanna, qui en avait la tutelle. Elle tenait une petite librairie et c'est comme ça que Harry avait commencé à travailler. William avait reçu la lettre pour Poudlard l'année précédente. Jo en avait été très fière, même si elle n'en avait rien paraître, Harry et Lizzie n'étant pas sensés connaître l'existence de la magie.

Il était toujours près de la fenêtre quand il sentit sa présence dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle portait un corbeau dans ses bras. Lizzie avait toujours eu le don de communiquer avec les animaux. Sans doute son ascendance Nobalas. Ses yeux, d'une couleur si particulière, orange presque jaune, était interrogatifs.

« C'est envoyé. Dumbledore devrait venir demain midi. »

« Tu crois qu'il sera d'accord ? »

« J'espère. »


	4. Jour J plus 11 mois 3 semaines 2 jours

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note 1 : prend pas en compte tomes six et sept

Note 2 : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J + onze mois, trois semaines et deux jours**

A douze heure tapante, Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard et ancien leader de l'Ordre du Phoenix, se présenta à l'ancien quartier général en passant par la cheminée. La poudre de cheminette avait tout de même du bon. Il avait été très étonné de recevoir une lettre de son ancien élève, porté disparu depuis presque un an. Surtout que ce dernier l'invitait à déjeuner, le plus naturellement du monde. Il émergea doucement du feu. Harry était là face à lui et souriait.

« Professeur. Ravie de vous voir à la maison. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Harry. »

« Si vous voulez vous installer, nous passerons à table dans quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle rentre. »

Dumbledore s'assis sur le canapé et l'observa. Il avait grandi et paraissait plus mûr. Il portait des vêtements moldus et ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval basse. Harry prit le fauteuil en face de lui et de la porte.

« Vous voulez boire quelque-chose ? »

« Du thé sera parfait »

Harry invoqua un plateau, une théière remplit de thé au citron et deux tasses avec leurs soucoupes.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir Harry ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps voulez-vous. Attendons qu'elle rentre. »

« Qui ? »

Harry sourit encore plus largement.

« Vous verrez quand elle rentrera. Sinon, quelles nouvelles de Poudlard ? »

Le directeur sourit à son tour.

« Tout est à peu près pareil. Hagrid a fait de nouveau croisement, les Feuyeurs, qui lancent des flammes par les yeux. Il les a fait étudier aux deuxièmes années et nous avons eu trois élèves à l'infirmerie. Sybil voit toujours la mort partout. Le nouveau professeur de Potion, Monsieur Smith s'acclimate bien... »

Harry parut surprit.

« Snape n'enseigne plus ? »

« Le professeur Snape enseigne à présent la défense contre les forces du mal, mais donne toujours un coup de main en potion. C'est une perle rare, bien qu'il ait toujours des détracteurs. Certains pensent qu'il était un mangemort convaincu. »

« Et rien n'est plus faux. »

Harry soupira, comme préoccupé par autre chose.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors violemment et un bruit de course se fit entendre dans le couloir. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement. Dumblodore se retourna et vit alors une petite fille apparaître sur le seuil. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de dix ans, peut-être même un peu moins. Elle portait elle aussi des habits moldus. Deux nattes de cheveux châtain clair reposaient sur ses épaules. Ce qui était le plus étonnant était ses yeux. Ils étaient jaune-orangé. Cela le surprit. Cette enfant était une créature magique, il en était persuadé. Elle entra lentement dans la pièce, l'air indécis.

« Lizzie, je te présente Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Professeur, voici Lizzie. »

« Enchanté Professeur. Je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer. »

« Moi de même. »

Harry se leva.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer à table. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de manger dans la cuisine professeur. »

« Pas le moins du monde. C'est également là que nous mangions lors des réunions de l'Ordre. »

Une fois qu'ils furent installés autours de la table et le déjeuner commencé, la curiosité de Dumbledore repris le dessus.

« Lizzie, qui es-tu ? »

« Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je suis une créature en grande partie magique. Je... »

« Oui ? »

Voyant l'enfant en difficulté, Harry intervint.

« J'ai rencontré Lizzie il y presque un an. En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour où j'ai tué Voldemort. Sans elle je ne serais sans doute mort ce jour là. Elle... Je... »

Harry aussi avait des difficultés à continuer, mais il se reprit.

« En fait, Lizzie est en partie d'ascendance Nobalas. »

Les Nobalas étaient un peuple magique nomade, bien plus ancien que les sorciers et les moldus. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'adapter aux changements des sociétés et avaient complètement disparu, selon les livres d'histoire sorciers, il y a près de mille ans.

Dumbledore était médusé et ses yeux pétillaient.

« Ils existent donc encore ... »

Lizzie confirma.

« Oui. En fait, ils n'ont jamais vraiment disparu, mais ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux. Ils doivent être une vingtaine à vivre au cœur de la forêt interdite. »

« Si peu. ...Mais dit moi Lizzie, tu as bien dit que tu n'était _qu'en partie_ Nobalas ? »

« Oui. En fait, mon père était Nobalas et ma mère moldus. Elle a put rencontrer mon père et vivre dans le monde magique grâce à la magie des Nobalas. Mon père est mort avant ma naissance et ma mère quand je devais avoir quatre ans. J'ai été élevé par le reste du clan. »

« Mais, comment ... Comment ont-ils survécu ? »

« Ils se sont cachés. Vous savez, ils ont certains pouvoirs. Bon, je suis un cas particulier, mais par exemple, bien que je ne soit pas une sorcière et que je n'ai pas une goutte de sang de sorcier dans les veines, je peux utiliser la magie. Sans avoir besoin de baguette ou de prononcer des sortilèges. Nous avons toujours été un peuple puissant, plus puissant que le disent les livres. Mais c'est vrai que le manque d'adaptabilité a failli nous être fatal. ...Enfin, aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus adaptables. Le fait d'être resté nomade et d'avoir choisi la forêt interdite comme refuge a permis aux Nobalas de survivre jusqu'à maintenant. »

Le repas arrivait a sa fin. Les crudités, la tourte aux poireaux et la tarte au citron avaient été engloutis. Dumbledore avait été surpris par tout ce que Lizzie lui avait expliqué. Elle avait raconté sa vie avant et après avoir rencontré Harry. Ce dernier aussi avait résumé sa vie depuis un an, à la librairie et au square Grimmaud. Aucun des deux ne s'était étendu sur leur rencontre, le jour de la mort de Voldemort. Le directeur trouva ça curieux, mais comprenait aussi que son ancien élève ne veuille pas revenir sur un épisode sans doute douloureux de sa vie. Après tout, après ce jour, Harry avait tout abandonné : Poudlard, ses amis, son avenir...

Lizzie et Harry débarrassaient la table. Ils se regardèrent brièvement et Lizzie hocha la tête.

« Professeur, je vous ais fait venir pour une raison précise. En fait, j'aurais un service important à vous demander. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Passons d'abord au salon. »

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois devant l'imposante cheminée.

« Quel est donc ce grand service ? »

« Avant de vous le dire je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous le demande. En fait, ça a à voir avec la mort de Voldemort. »

Harry soupira un grand coup. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Vous devez ...tout le monde magique doit se demander comment je lai tué, n'est-ce pas ? Voir même si c'est bien de ma main qu'il est mort ? »

« Effectivement. Les hypothèses les plus farfelus ont été avancées. »

« Je m'en doute. Vous savez, je l'ai tué... De sang froid... Je lui ai enfoncé l'épée de Gryffondor dans le ventre, et je l'ai regardé mourir. De toute façon, même sans ça, il serait mort. Je... Commençons par le début. »

Dumbledore ne disait rien et écoutait. Harry reprit.

« Vous saviez que je devais quitter Poudlard ce jour là. J'aurais disparu et il n'aurait pas su où me chercher. Personne n'était au courant, sauf vous et le professeur MacGonagal. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il y a eu une fuite et quelqu'un d'autre à été au courant. Je ne vous dirais pas qui, mais le soir de la veille de mon départ programmé, cette personne ...cette personne... »

Ce souvenir paraissait particulièrement douloureux pour Harry. Il semblait désespéré.

« Bref, je me suis retrouvé le lendemain matin, le matin du jour où je devais partir et où finalement j'ai tué Voldemort, ...je me suis retrouvé sur les bords du lac. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'étais désespéré... J'ai alors fait la chose la plus stupide et la plus géniale de toute ma vie. ...J'ai lancé la malédiction du sang sur Tom Jeudusor. »

La malédiction du sang se jetait dans le désespoir et faisait mourir la personne visée dans des souffrances indescriptibles en quelques heures ou quelques jours, selon la résistance de la cible. Par contre, pour pouvoir la prononcer, il fallait une infime quantité du sang de la personne à tuer. Or Potter n'avait pas eu le sang de Voldemort à sa disposition ce matin là. Et Dumbledore comprit. Pour renaître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé le sang de Harry. Il partageait donc en partie le même sang. Harry avait donc jeter la malédiction sur son propre sang.

« Mais... Oh Harry. »

« Oui, j'ai utilisé mon propre sang. C'était donc à moi de mourir, mais le fait d'être l'auteur de la malédiction me donnait l'avantage. Elle n'a pas agit tout de suite sur moi, mais Jeudusor en a immédiatement ressenti les effets. Je lui est envoyé Edwige avec un message qui disait que j'étais l'auteur de ses souffrances et que s'il voulait savoir comment les arrêter, il devait me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite. Il a tout de suite accouru, seul, pour que ses Mangemorts ne connaissent pas sa faiblesse. Je l'attendais, Professeur. Je l'attendais et je l'ai tué, ...mais pas avant qu'il ne m'ai grièvement blessé. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, je voulais mourir. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Lizzie. »

« Et tu n'ais pas mort. »

« De toute évidence. Lizzie a soigné mes plaies et le fait d'être l'auteur de la malédiction m'a laissé du temps. Juste un an en fait, mais avec plus ou moins de douleurs physiques. »

Dumbledore avait fermé les yeux et digérait lentement la nouvelle. Quand il les rouvrit, Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Dans cinq jours, je mourrais professeur. Mais je ne voudrais pas laisser Lizzie tout seule. Je voudrais que vous la gardiez à Poudlard. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Le plus dur était passé. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre à présent la réponse. Le directeur sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un instant, avant de prendre sa décision.

« Je n'y ... »

Mais Lizzie lui coupa la parole.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas polie, mais je voudrais que vous preniez cette décision en toute connaissance de cause. Vous savez Professeur, je ne suis pas vraiment humaine, je ne suis donc pas vraiment comme tout le monde. Vous avez dû entendre parler de la disparition des Mangemorts, ...j'en suis l'auteur. Je les ai tué. Pour tout Être humain, tuer déchire l'âme, n'est ce pas ? Eh bien, dans mon cas, mon âme reste intacte. Je peux tuer sans conséquences, et sans remords. Je pourrais retourner dans mon peuple, mais je voudrais étudier à Poudlard, je voudrais connaître d'autres personnes, je voudrais, ... »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Tu sais Lizzie, je serais fier de t'accueillir à Poudlard. »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« J'aimerais l'accompagner. Mais, s'il vous plaît, ne prévenez pas les professeurs. »

« Si tu le souhaite. »


	5. Jour J plus 11 mois 3 semaines 6 jours

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note 1 : prend pas en compte tomes six et sept

Note 2 : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J + onze mois, trois semaines et six jours**

Les vacances de noël était commencé depuis quelques jours à Poudlard et les rares élèves présent -il restait deux serpentards, deux gryffondors et un poufsouffle cette année- étaient dans leurs salles communes respectives ou à la bibliothèque. Arrivée le matin même, Lizzie découvrait l'école. Elle avançait lentement dans les couloirs déserts en compagnie de Dobby. L'elfe de maison avait été ravi de revoir Harry Potter. Le savoir disparu l'avait déprimé -dans la mesure où Dobby pouvait déprimer. Tout dans cette école plaisait à la petite fille : la grande salle, les escaliers mouvants, les couloirs innombrables, les passages secrets, la bibliothèque... Harry lui avait même montré la Chambre des secrets. Elle était enchantée par tout ce qu'elle voyait et la voir rire aux éclats ravissait Harry. Elle paraissait si heureuse de pouvoir enfin découvrir Poudlard, qu'il ne pouvait que se réjouir de la voir ainsi, avant la fin.

Harry arpentait les couloirs, seul. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la salle commune des gryffondors, en essayant de ne pas se faire voir, après tout il était sensé avoir disparu. Il se retrouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé. Il se détourna, ne voulant pas se montrer aux élèves. Dans un soupir, il descendit les escaliers vers les sous-sols. Tant de souvenirs douloureux...

Harry ne voulait pas se souvenir pas de ça, pas maintenant... Ca faisait tellement mal...

_« Non... pourquoi... partir... pas... non... perdu... non... mourir... pas... non... non... non... non... »_

_« Je sais. »_

... Non, non il ne voulait pas se souvenir !

_« Lily... »_

Non ! Non ! NON !

C'était pathétique. Il avait peur de ces souvenirs. Bien plus peur d'eux que de ceux de la mort de Voldemort. Du meurtre de Voldemort. Pour lui, il n'avait pas eut le choix. Pour les autres, il aurait voulu... Il avait cru... Mais ça ne servait à rien. C'était du passé et demain ça ne serait plus. Oh délivrance absolue ! Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Un an, c'était suffisant, non ?

Lizzie le regardait s'enfoncer dans la douleur des souvenirs. Elle savait. Elle avait pourquoi, elle l'avait compris à travers les cauchemars et les souffrances qu'il montrait.

Le soir venu, ils dînèrent tout les deux avec Dumbledore. Harry s'efforçait à être le plus joyeux possible. Son dernier soir. Mais toutes ses pensées n'étaient fixées que sur un seul être. Celui là même qu'il voulait oublier.

A la fin du repas, un violent mal de tête le prit par surprise. De plus en plus douloureux. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, aux pieds mêmes de Lizzie. Sa vision se troublait. Sa respiration devenait erratique.

Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il ne leur avait dit au-revoir !

Mais il était trop tard. Il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Lizzie s'était précipité vers lui dès qu'elle avait vu qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. C'était demain qu'il devait mourir ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas ce soir ! Mais il s'était évanouit près d'elle.

Dumbledore prit immédiatement la situation en main.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie »

Il fit léviter le corps de son ancien élève jusqu'à l'antre de Madame Pomfresh. Mais cette dernière n'était pas seule. Severus Snape discutait avec elle de l'importance des pétales de gardénia dans les potions curatives à effets immédiats.


	6. Jour J plus 12 mois partie 2

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note 1 : prend pas en compte tomes six et sept

Note 2 : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J + douze mois** (partie deux)

Severus Snape était perdu.

_Il faisait vraiment très sombre. Potter soupirât et il y eut comme un bruit de draps froissés._

_« Lily... »_

_Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait prononcé ce mot d'un ton endormi, où perçait les accents de l'amour inconditionnel mêlé à la satisfaction, la tristesse et le désespoir. Il s'agissait de la voix de Severus Snape._

Comment est-ce que c'était possible ?

Lizzie entra et s'approchât du corps trop profondément endormi. Ils étaient seuls dans cette petite pièce attenante à l'infirmerie.

« C'est aujourd'hui. »

« Pardon ? »

Pourquoi cette gamine, qui avait à peine l'âge d'être dans cette école parlerait elle au plus détesté des professeurs de Poudlard ? Il était bien tranquille, seul avec Potter, avant l'arrivée de cette morveuse !

« C'est aujourd'hui qu'il va mourir. »

Elle regardait l'adulte droit dans les yeux. Snape ne comprenait pas. Ses neurones s'étaient comme bloqués.

« Potter... Potter va mourir ? »

« Oui. Il le voulait. »

« Mais... »

« Il voulait mourir... à cause de vous. »

Snape était effaré ! Pourquoi Potter voulait-il mourir à cause de lui ?

Il ne put pas plus longtemps se poser la question que Dumbledore, Pomfresh et MacGonagal entraient.

« Lizzie, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'il y avait une solution ? »

Dans la voix de Dumbledore, on ne pouvait entendre que son espoir.

« Oui, Harry n'a jamais voulu me laisser faire parce que c'est très dangereux. Pur lui, comme pour moi. »

« Et quoi cela consiste ? »

Lizzie hésitait. Harry lui le lui avait toujours interdit, malgré son insistance. Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de la petite fille en danger. Il avait accepté, contraint et forcé, qu'elle s'occupe des mangemorts parce que son corps à lui ne suivait pas et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Parce ses crises, où la douleur prenait le pas sur tout autres choses, étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus longues. Parce qu'il mourrait lentement, très lentement.

Elle inspira et se jeta à l'eau.

« Voldemort a utilisé le sang de Harry pour renaître et de ce fait, ils possédaient le même sang. Harry lui a jeté la malédiction du sang alors qu'il était désespéré, et a lui aussi été atteint. Et aujourd'hui, il doit en mourir. »

C'était très résumé, mais le temps était compté.

Snape se tourna vers le corps à ses côtés. Potter avait dû tellement souffrir. Jeter une malédiction, surtout celle du sang, n'était jamais anodin. Et lui l'avait maudit son propre sang.

Elle continua

« Je ne possède pas de groupe sanguin et mon sang est compatible, en transfusion, avec n'importe quel être humain. »

Les quatre autres la regardaient intensément..

« Le problème, avec le cas de Harry, c'est qu'il faudra que l'on échange, au sens propre, à peu près quatre litres de sang. J'aurait une partie de son sang et il aura une partie du mien. Mon sang va en quelque sorte purifié le sien. Mais pendant l'opération, la malédiction m'atteindra et il y a de grandes chances que l'on meurent tout les deux. Mais il y a également une chance que l'on vivent tous les deux. »

Ils étaient sceptiques. C'est vrai, ça pouvait marcher, mais c'était très risqué et il y avait beaucoup de risques qu'ils meurent tout les deux.

« Harry ne voulait pas le faire parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je soit atteinte et que je souffre. Il disait qu'il ne connaissait pas de plus grande douleur. Mais je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Je peux faire quelques choses ! »

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Je suis prête à mourir pour lui. Non. Je mourrais pour lui. »

Dumbledore sembla la jaugé de son regard bleu perçant.

« Est-ce qu'il peut survivre et toi non ? »

Si cette situation arrivait, il vaudrait qu'Harry meurt aujourd'hui, parce que sinon, il aurait des remords toutes sa vie.

« Non, c'est tout les deux ou personne »

Ou du moins, elle l'espérait très fortement.

« Alors d'accord. »

« De quoi à tu besoin ? Je suis infirmière, je vais t'aider. »

Lizzie sourit. Aujourd'hui, elle allait peut-être mourir, mais au moins, elle aurait tenté de sauver Harry.


	7. Jour J

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note 1 : prend pas en compte tomes six et sept

Note 2 : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J**

_Il était maintenant minuit et demi et Harry était un peu angoissé. Il devait quitter Poudlard aujourd'hui, sans peut-être aucune chance de revoir cette école un jour. Et sans __**le**__ revoir__** lui**__. Ou disons, dans des circonstances plus dramatiques encore._

_Comment est-ce que ça avait put arriver ? Il l'ignorait. Il le détestait. Le haïssait. Il toujours méchant, partiale, misanthrope, aigri... En même temps, il avait toujours détesté ses parents... Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. _

_Il surprenait ses regards en douce vers lui, quand il pensait qu'Harry ne le voyait pas. Ses petits sourires qui n'étaient destinés qu'à lui. La façon qu'il avait de l'observer et de le regarder droit dans les yeux..._

_Oui, il avait cru que peut-être ça signifiait quelque chose..._

_Et sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, ça signifiait quelque chose._

_Il avait été plus que surpris la première fois. Snape était simplement passé près de lui pour vérifier la potion qu'il faisait avec Ron. Et là, il avait senti son cœur battre de plus en vite. Ce n'était pas de l'angoisse. C'était... autre chose. Autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas nommé._

_Puis, il se surprenait lui même à observer son professeur dans la grande salle. A voir ses grandes fines et blanches. Ses lèvres minces et pâles. Même ses cheveux ne le rebutaient plus. C'était assez hallucinant._

_Et aujourd'hui, il devrait quitter tout ça._

_La veille, Harry avait passé tout le dîner dans la grande salle les yeux fixés sur la table des professeurs. Sur un professeur._

_Il n'avait pas pu dormir et était aller se promener dans les cachots._

_Harry marchait lentement dans un couloir sombre, près de sa salle de classe de potion. La peur l'oppressait et ses mains tremblaient. Il était seul. Il allait devoir partir sans le revoir une dernière fois. Une légère lueur provenait de sa baguette, qu'il tenait à la main. _

_Des pas précipités et lourds se firent entendre derrière lui._

_Harry se retourna et se fit violemment plaqué au mur par __**lui**__. Il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement et serrait convulsivement sa baguette. Severus Snape sentait fort l'alcool et paraissait sur le point de pleurer. Il était comme désespéré._

_Le professeur qui l'entravait lui balbutia, dans un sanglot, quelques mots sans suite à l'oreille. _

_« Non... pourquoi... partir... pas... non... perdu... non... mourir... pas... non... non... non... non... ». _

_Harry le serrât dans ses bras, dans la mesure où il le pouvait. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler et lui aussi était triste. Alors, Sape ne voulait pas le voir partir ? Vraisemblablement, il savait pour son départ. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir ? Est-ce que... ? Est-ce que... ? Oui, peut-être..._

_« Je sais. »._

_Le son de sa voix semblât apaiser immédiatement son professeur. _

_Oui, Harry savait. Il savait ce que c'était de voir partir vers le danger les personnes auxquelles on tient. Combien de fois avait-il été angoissé parce que Snape avait manqué un cours, appelé par Voldemort ? Combien de fois avait-il attendu au square Grimmaut le retour de Remus, de Tonks ou des Weasley ? ...Oui, il savait._

_Snape le serra de plus en plus et Harry se senti un peu étouffé._

_« Heu... Professeur... Profes... seur... Vous... m'étouf...fer... »_

_Snape desserra de suite son étreinte, mais le garda contre lui. Harry était out à fait d'accord. Il pouvait enfin être dans ses bras. Bon, d'accord, Snape était saoul et empestait l'alcool, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, et Harry était content. Bêtement content._

_Malgré son haleine chargée, Harry ne refusa pas les lèvres impatientes et exigeantes de son professeur. Ils frissonnèrent de concert. Snape avait juste posé ses lèvres sur celles de Potter, mais c'était merveilleux. Harry ouvrit légèrement les siennes et la langue de Snape s'engouffrât dans sa bouche. C'était naturel. C'était bon. Trop bon._

_Toujours en le serrant et en l'embrassant, le professeur de potion l'entraina vers une tapisserie représentant un chaudron d'où sortait un énorme bouquet de pivoines. La tenture se souleva et laissa apparaître une porte en bois ouvragé qui s'ouvrit toute seule._

_Ils arrivèrent dans un salon, mais Snape ne s'y arrêta pas. Il n'y jeta même pas un coup d'oeil. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Le maître des potions entraîna son élève, majeur et consentant, vers sa chambre._

_Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, quand le plus âgé entreprit d'alléger de ses vêtements le plus jeune. Harry entreprit de faire de même, mais avec un temps de retard. Chaques frôlements de Snape se terminaient en caresses, plus ou moins appuyés et Harry sentait doucement qu'il perdait la tête. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part savourer ses longues mains sur lui. Il finit par basculer sur le lit à baldaquin, entrainant Severus, il pouvait bien l'appeler Severus, avec lui._

_Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin quand Harry s'éveilla. Il faisait très sombre. Ils s'étaient tout les deux endormis après... Après... Il se mit furieusement à rougir. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui le serrait possessive ment dans ses bras et soupira. Est-ce qu'il allait avoir le courage de partir maintenant ? Il froissait consciencieusement les draps en y réfléchissant._

_« Lily... »_

_Il crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Severus rêverait-il de sa mère. Il fit un grand sourire. Aurait-il réussi à le réconcilier avec ses parents ?_

_« Lily... »_

_Snape parlait en dormant et vraisemblablement, il le prenait pour sa mère. Le visage tourné vers son amant, Harry ne put manquer l'expression de pur bonheur qu'arborait Snape en prononçant ce prénom. Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça._

_Snape le serrât un peu plus._

_« Je t'aime Lily... Tes yeux... »_

_Harry sentit son cœur descendre d'un seul coup dans ses talons, en passant par son estomac. Non. C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? C'était une blague, hein ?_

_« Pourquoi tu t'es marié avec cet imbécile... Je t'aime Lily... Tes yeux... sont les plus beaux... »_

_Le maître des potions le serrait si fort._

_Harry comprenait. Il avait les yeux de Lily. Alors c'était ça ? C'était pour ça qu'il le regardait différemment ? C'était pas pour lui, mais à cause de sa mère ? Snape voyait-il Lily en lui ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait sauvé ? Qu'il l'avait protégé ? Qu'il avait reprit sa place de mangemort ? C'était pour Lily ? Pas pour lui ?_

_Harry était toujours dans ses bras, pourtant, c'était Lily qu'il voyait, et non lui. Harry._

_Il sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de l'homme qu'il aimait et sortit précipitamment du lit. Snape bougea un peu avant de se réinstaller dans la douce chaleur de celui qui venait de le quitter._

_Harry saisit sa baguette. Il ne devait pas se souvenir, sinon, il le haïrait._

_« Oubliette »_

_Harry se rhabilla et se précipita vers la tour des gryffondors. Il alla immédiatement dans la salle bain et se mit sous la douche. Il invoqua une brosse et se brossa énergiquement sur tout le corps. Il ne voulait plus sentir les mains, la bouche, la langue de Sev... Snape sur lui. Il ne voulait plus voir les marques qu'il lui avait laissé._

_Tout n'avait été que mensonges. Snape ne l'avait jamais vu lui. Il avait vu sa mère, qu'il avait aimé. Et qu'il aimait encore. Il avait vu les yeux de Lily, et pas les siens._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?_

_Sa peau était rouge et ses mains étaient toutes égratignées. Mais il continuait à frotter, à travers ses larmes._

_Une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, il se rhabilla doucement. Il passa prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et sa cape noir pour le froid. Mais aucune cape, ni aucun feu de cheminée n'aurait pu atténuer le froid qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur._

_Il passa le reste de la nuit assis près du lac de Poudlard, les yeux fixés sur ses mains égratignées où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. Il ne toucha pas à sa cape posé négligemment à côté de lui. Il ne vit pas la nuit s'éclairer doucement et le soleil froid et pâle apparaitre lentement à l'horizon._

_Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Il avait crut qu'un avenir était possible, mais ça n'avait été qu'un rêve._

_Il fixât le sang. Oui. C'était une solution. Même si il mourrait, Voldemort mourrait avec lui. Oui, c'était La solution. Il était désespéré et c'était finalement résigné. A souffrir. A mourir._

_Il se leva brutalement, pris le couteau en argent qui était dans une des poches de sa cape et s'entailla largement le poignet. Il regarda tristement le sang s'écouler et le vent l'emporter, tout comme il emportait les quelques mots qu'il prononçait... La malédiction du sang._

_Il arrêta l'hémorragie avec un sort, se banda le poignet avec un bout de sa cape et se dirigea vers la volière. Edwige était là. Il prit un parchemin et une plume qui trainait dans les poches de sa cape, où on trouvait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi, et écrivit à Voldemort._

_Ce dernier vint seul au rendez-vous, dans la forêt interdite. Il semblait souffrir et une grimace de colère déformait encore plus son visage._

_« Que m'as-tu fait ? »_

_Harry sourit à la question de son ennemi. Il avait réussi. Oui, il avait réussi, et Voldemort allait disparaître pour de bon cette fois. Il fut soudainement pris d'un vertige, ce qui fit ricaner le mage noir. Ricanement qui se termina en toux et en crachats de sang. L'adolescent se repris et leva sa baquette, mais l'ennemi fut plus rapide et il fut envoyé au sol. De grandes plaies, profondes et sanguinolentes, couvraient son torse et son dos. Le sang coulait lentement sur ses bras et ses jambes, jusqu'à créer une petite flaque à ses pieds._

_« Accio épée de Griffondor. »_

_Voldemort sourit à ses mots. _

_« Tu compte vraiment me tuer avec ça ? »_

_L'épée arriva rapidement par les airs. Harry s'en saisi et fit face à l'homme qui était responsable de tout ses tourments._

_« Oui. »_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut alors comme étourdissement, due à la douleur et Harry en profita pour précipiter l'épée dans son abdomen. Le sang gicla et Voldemort fut comme abasourdit, mais il était trop tard, il était condamné._

_Harry prit sur ses dernières forces et l'envoya, lui et l'épée, dans le parc de Poudlard, près de la cabane de Hagrid. Qu'au moins les élèves ne voit pas ça._

_Pris de nouveau de vertiges, il s'écroula près d'une souche, où il s'adossa. Il gisait, couvert de sang, ses bras reposant à ses côtés et ses poignets entaillés tournés vers le ciel. C'est alors qu'il l'avait vu. La petite fille. Cette dernière l'observait avec un léger étonnement et ne paraissait pas effrayée ni par le sang qui le couvrait et s'écoulait, ni par la douleur qu'exprimait ses yeux. Elle portait les vestiges de ce qui avait sans doute été une robe et qui aujourd'hui était d'une propreté plus que douteuse, déchirée en de multiples endroits. Elle avait les genoux égratignés et couverts de boue, tout comme ses mains, ses coudes et ses pieds qui étaient nus._

_La respiration d'Harry était de plus en plus sifflante et haletante._

_« Je peux te sauver tu sais. Et je le ferais »_

_Il entendit ces mots alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait._


	8. Jour J plus 12 mois partie 3

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note 1 : prend pas en compte tomes six et sept

Note 2 : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J + douze mois** (partie trois)

Ses souvenirs encore présents à l'esprit, Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il avait encore la tête lourde. Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques mises au point avortées de la part de ses yeux, il comprit qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Après quelques minutes encore, il se demanda où il était et quelques temps plus tard, pourquoi il était encore vivant. Il aurait logiquement dû mourir. Alors pourquoi était-il encore là ?

Une main, très floue, lui mis ses lunettes sur les yeux et il put à sa guise voir autours de lui. La pièce était claire et le soleil de décembre était bas sur l'horizon. Lizzie reposait, inerte, sur un lit à côté du sien. C'est quand il vit les câbles rouges qui les reliaient qu'il comprit. Malgré les interdictions et les risques, ils avaient tentés l'expérience, qui avait réussi. Enfin à peu près pour l'instant, puisque l'enfant ne s'était pas encore réveiller.

Dumbledore était à ses côtés.

« Oui, nous avons essayés. Nous avons cru pendant un moment que c'était un échec quand vous avez tout les deux cesser de respirer. Je n'avais jamais vu Severus paniquer, c'est maintenant chose faite. »

Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers Lizzie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est stable. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. »

Pomfresh et MacGonagal arrivèrent à l'instant même où Lizzie ouvrait à son tour les yeux.

« J'ai fait un rêve. »

« C'était pas un rêve Lizzie. »

« Je sais. »

Ils se sourirent tout les deux. Lizzie reprit la parole.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'expliquer avec lui. »

Harry n'était pas sûr. Ca faisait encore mal. Il y pensait encore quand Snape se présenta à la porte.

« Entrez Severus, Entrez. »

Le sus nommé ne put résister à Albus et dut entrer dans la chambre maintenant surpeuplée.

« J'ai faim. Vous pouvez m'emmener dans l'infirmerie ? »

Non !! Lizzie ne pouvait le prendre ne traître de cette manière. Non !

« Bien sûr »

« Moi aussi. »

Pomfresh et MacGonagal sortaient aussi.

« Oh ! Je vais venir aussi. Il y a du sorbet au citron. »

En deux minutes, la chambre s'était vidée et ne restait plus que le Maître des potions de Poudlard et Le Survivant.

Ils étaient tout les deux mal à l'aise. Finalement, Snape se lança.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux Potter. »

« Oui. »

Silence pesant.

« Vous avez voulu mourir. »

« Oui. »

Silence pesant de nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? »

« ... »

« L'enfant a dit que c'était à cause de moi... »

« ... »

« Je suis rentré dans votre esprit contre votre volonté. J'ai assisté à certaines scènes... déroutantes. »

« ... »

Silence pesant encore.

« Pour lancer la malédiction, il faut être désespéré. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« Vous aimiez ma mère n'est-ce pas ? Soyez franc s'il-vous-plaît. »

« ...Oui. »

« Au pont de mourir pour elle. »

« Oui. »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous avez trahit Voldemort la première fois. »

« Oui. »

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Pourquoi j'ai pu lancer cette malédiction ? »

« Bon Dieu Potter, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je vous le demande ! »

Il exagérait. Ca faisait seulement dix bonnes minutes.

« Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine de crier. J'aime quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas et qui ne m'aimera jamais. Je l'ai su le jour où j'allais partir de Poudlard. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que vous deviez partir de Poudlard. »

Devant le regard d'Harry, il ajouta :

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et MacGonagal. »

« Même Ron et Hermione ne le savaient pas. »

Harry était las. Il voulait quitter cette chambre et mettre fin à cette conversation, dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité. Snape ne l'aimerait jamais. Il ne tenait qu'à Lily.

« Potter. Que s'est-il passé ce soir là ? »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que ça vous concerne aussi. »

Snape eut un instant de réflexion.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Il reçut alors de plein fouet les souvenirs les plus douloureux d'Harry Potter.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Harry avait les yeux rivés aux fenêtres. Il ne voulait plus voir son ancien professeur.

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Maintenant que vous savez tout, partez. »

Snape réalisait. Il se souvenait. Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Ca ne pouvait pas s'être passé comme ça ! Il lui avait fait tellement de mal... Harry n'avait pas compris...

« Non Potter... Il est vrai que j'ai aimé Lily et qu'elle aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, mais... »

« Non ! Ca suffit ! Partez ! Partez ! Partez ! ... »

Harry frisait l'hystérie. Il ne voulait pas encore souffrir à cause de lui... et pourtant...

Il sentit alors deux bras chauds l'envelopper délicatement.

« Harry. Je n'aurais jamais pitié de toi. Tu sais, il y a un an, quand j'ai appris que tu devrais quitter Poudlard et que je ne pourrais peut-être pas te revoir, j'ai été très malheureux. J'ai bu, ce que je ne fait jamais, et je t'ai retrouvé. Je voulais... Je voulais te garder. Pas pour les yeux de Lily, mais pour toi. »

Harry tremblait dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai qu'au début, je voyais seulement tes parents en toi. James quand tu étais insupportable et Lily à mes moments perdus. Et puis, tu as grandis et je t'ai vu toi. Seulement toi. La nuit où nous nous sommes... où nous avons... bref, cette nuit là, il est vrai que j'ai rêvé de Lily. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire mes sentiments dans la réalité, alors c'était une façon de lui dire au-revoir et adieu. De tourner la page. Pour toi. »

Harry tremblait de plus en plus.

« C'est vrai ? ...Je veux dire, je suis un sale morveux, qui n'a aucun diplôme, que vous avez toujours rabroué... »

« Oui, et je suis un affreux professeur de potion de l'âge de ton père, aigri, misanthrope, au nez proéminent et aux cheveux gras. »

Harry eut un gloussement.

« Oui. »

Snape avait failli perdre Harry pour de bon. Il le serrât un peu plus dans ses bras. Harry était un peu engourdi.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me lâcher ? »

« Non ! ...Non, je ne te lâcherais plus jamais. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Oui, plus jamais.


	9. Jour J plus 1 an et 3 mois

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : les personnages (enfin presque tous) et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (buuuuuuuuuuhhh), je ne fait que les emprunter (re-buuuuuuuuuuhhh).

Note : les passages en _italique_ sont des souvenirs.

L'échéance

**Jour J + un an et trois mois**

Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, a dit « Oui. »

En Effet, après avoir survécu, il était revenu. Il était resté avec Severus qui avait emménagé au Square Grimmault. Le Maître des potions trouvait ça tout à fait paradoxal de s'installer dans ce qui avait été la maison de Sirius Black.

Harry avait repris contact avec Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient fiancés et qui l'avaient cherché si longtemps. Hermione était enceinte de deux mois et ils attendaient seulement de retrouver Harry pour se marier.

Ron et Hermione s'unirent deux semaines après avoir revu leur meilleur ami.

Le meilleur ami an question avait décidé de passer ses ASPICs en candidat libre à la fin de l'année , pour au moins pouvoir un jour travailler. Cela faisait bien rire Lizzie qu'Harry doivent reprendre des cours. Mais il s'y attelait sans rechigner.

Harry avait adopté la petite fille il partageait désormais le sang. Adoption qui serait effective le jour de son mariage avec Severus.

Johanna et William avait été invité. Ils avaient tout les deux été ébahit en apprenant qu'Harry était sorcier, et que Lizzie n'était pas tout à fait humaine. Cette dernière rentrerait à Poudlard l'année suivante avec un programme adapté. Elle serait ainsi une partie de l'année près de son peuple.

Aujourd'hui, le Terrier était bondé. Harry avait décidé de faire ça là avec l'accord des Weasley et en passant outre les « Non ! » plus ou moins désespéré ou autoritaire de Severus. Au moins, au Terrier, il y avait de la place, et il savait que Molly Weasley était enchantée.

Aujourd'hui, Harry était heureux.

Aujourd'hui, Severus était heureux.

Et ils le seraient encore pour un bon moment. Pour toujours, s'ils le voulaient.


End file.
